A Rebel's Heart
by Big Papa 09
Summary: She'd been gone for so long just so she could be a rebel, making her father worry. Now, it was time for him to make up for lost ground. Contain a nonconsensual spanking.


A Rebel's Heart

Big Papa 09

Description: She'd been gone for so long just so she could be a rebel, making her father worry. Now, it was time for him to make up for lost ground. Contain a nonconsensual spanking.

Disclaimer: I do not know Final Fantasy VIII

_Please Enjoy_

Rinoa Heartilly sat in the middle of her father's living room, her head resting on her knees as she peered at the opposite wall. Her lower lip protruded a bit and a few tears stood out in her eyes as she pouted.

Her father, the cold man who had been anything but a dad as she grew up, had pulled another of his annoying little superiority trips. What right did he have to make her stay behind while the others went out to assassinate the Sorceress? She was just as tough as the others...

This was just like him. Still thinking she was a helpless little girl. Whatever. She was a member of the Timble Owls! She'd been fighting the very people her father worked for and had been doing a darn good job, in her opinion.

Who did he think he was!

Rinoa pulled her knees closer and pouted as she heard footsteps coming near the door.

She turned her head just in time to see her father, General Caraway, enter the room with his usual stern face. He looked down at his daughter just as she looked away stubbornly.

"Still upset, I see."

Rinoa gritted her teeth and didn't speak.

"You know this is for your own good, Rinoa."

She turned her head just to catch a glimpse at the man, "You have no right."

"I'm your father." He said, crossing his arm.

"Yeah, right." Rinoa laughed, "Biologically maybe."

Caraway sighed and shook his head, "Rinoa, I know I haven't been the greatest father in the world."

"By far!"

The military man held back his frustration, "Like I was saying. I haven't been the greatest father but you are still my daughter and I want to protect you."

"I've been on my own for a long time!" Rinoa said, throwing her arms in the arm.

"You've been living in Timber with a bunch of resistance officers. You've been well taken care of, Rinoa and have been far from on your own."

"Look, I'm not a baby anymore!" Rinoa said, standing quickly. "I have a right to do as I please and I want to help my friends! I'm a Timber Owl, for crying out loud."

"Rinoa, I know you've been in a 'rebel faction' but this is much different. Your 'friends' are trying to kill The Sorceress. That is much different than playing rebel."

Rinoa frowned deeply, "Playing rebel?"

He sighed, "You can pretend to be a tough rebel fighter all you want but this is serious time and it's time for you to sit back and let me handle things, understand?"

She turned away from the man and crossed her arms, "I hate you."

Caraway sighed, "It's been a long time since I've been a father, Rinoa but I'm willing to start now."

"Whatever." Rinoa said bitterly, "You never will be my father and you can't tell me what to do. I want to go with my friends."

"I am your father and you'll do as I say." Caraway said sternly, "I'm just about tired of your lip, Rinoa."

Rinoa shook her head and mumbled, "Shut up..."

"What was that, young lady?"

Rinoa looked back at her father, "What?"

"I asked you a question." He said, crossing his arms.

"I said, shut up!" She said, raising her voice.

Caraway frowned, making him seem a lot older than he actually was. "Rinoa, I have a lot of ground to make up as a parent and I'm going to start now."

Rinoa was about to make another comment but was surprised when her father stepped forward and grabbed the girl by her thin wrist. Her eyes widened and she lookd up at her father.

"What are you doing!"

Caraway said nothing as he led the girl over to his desk. He sat down atop the desk and looked evenly with Rinoa. "I'm being a father."

With one quick motion, Rinoa was facing the ground. Her entire body was off the ground, being help up over her father's knee. Her legs dangled freely and her father held her easily with one arm.

"What are you doing!" Rinoa shouted again, "What are you going-"

"Rinoa, you've never been given a spanking before." Caraway said casually enough, "Your mother spoke many times about doing it when you were young but never... got the chance."

The words echoed in Rinoa's mind, "Your not serious..."

"I'm always serious, Rinoa."

Caraway flipped up Rinoa's blue shirt and looked down at the tight black shorts that covered her rear. He studied the shorts for a moment before giving her a sound slap. Rinoa yelped loudly and reached back to cover her bottom. Her arm was caught easily and pinned to the small of her back. Her other free arm was pinned under Caraway's arm. She was completely helpless.

After a moment of thinking, Caraway reached for Rinoa's short and began tugging them down. Despite her loud protests, Caraway was able to get them around her ankles and looked down at the sky blue panties that covered her plump backside.

"Rinoa, this is something you've deserved for awhile." He said sternly, "Somewhere, your mother is smiling."

Caraway raised his hand in the air and brought it down hard on Rinoa's panty clad bottom. She yelped once more and went into a fit of protest. Caraway gave her words no heeds and went into a systematic way of slapping her bottom.

The sound of the smacks and Rinoa's cries filled the room. Her shouts eventually gave way to fits of crying and begging for him to let her go. Her legs flailed in the air, hindered by her shorts.

Caraway concentrated completely on spanking Rinoa's bottom. He smacked all over the bottom. He rotated cheeks, smacked both and around the thighs and the bottom of her rear.

He continued the spanking for about ten or fifteen minutes before something Rinoa said caught his attention, causing him to pause in his onslaught.

"Daddy, please stop!" She has said, "I'll be good, Dad!"

She had called him daddy. She hadn't called him that since she was a small child. Caraway swallowed hard and looked down at his sobbing and shaking daughter. He nodded briskly and raised the waistband of her panties only for a second. Her plump rear was a bright shade of pink. He nodded once more.

"We're finished."

Caraway turned his daughter over so she was sitting on his lap. She cried but refused to look at her father or speak to him. There was still a defiant fire burning in her teary eyes. Caraway forced his daughter to stand in the corner while he gathered a few things from his desk. She sobbed and rubbed her sore, panty-clad bottom while he did so.

Finally, Caraway made his way to the door and cleared his throat. "Well, I'm going to go. Rinoa, I'll always be your father and I hope this will help you realize that." He rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "I'll see you when I get home."

With that, General Caraway left his home and made his way down the street to make the final preparations for the assassination of The Sorceress.

Rinoa broke into another fit of tears and made her way to the window. She sobbed and wiped the tears from her face while she looked out into the dark night.

He wasn't her father. He could spank her all he wanted but she wasn't gonna let him control her. Her butt may sting terribly but she would never let him to as he pleased.

A light beeping in the room signalled that the door was about to lock. Rinoa's eyes widened and she hurried over and grabbed the Medallion that she knew would work in defeating The Sorceress. She then hurried out of the room and into the night. She ran down the street quickly, her eyes drying but with each step she took, her bottom stung even more.

_fin._


End file.
